


paper jam

by Marishiro



Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishiro/pseuds/Marishiro
Summary: This one-shot takes place a week after “the bet”. Kenneth is now a manager and he’s a few years away attaining his father’s position at his work. Lately, work has been chaotic and it was stressing him out. A surprise visit from his lovely cousin will make him feel better.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	paper jam

**Author's Note:**

> kenneth & aiden are half-brothers, they both share the same lover which is their cousin: timothy.

“God, you’re so grumpy today Ken.” Clarith comments, as she places the folder on the glass surface of her boss’ wooden table. “I don’t feel like talking to you.” The woman turns away and leaves the room, Kenneth sighs as he rubs his temples, chanting a mantra to keep him calm and collected with his emotions.

Who knew getting promoted to a higher position is stressful? Kenneth never seen so many incompetent people at work, sometimes they’d laze away surfing online while their boss stresses out about the stock. 

Kenneth snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a knock on the frosted door, “come in.” He says.

His father, Louis Smith, visited him. He was the CEO and the older brother of the late founder of the corporation, and he was the one who promoted Kenneth. “How are you doing? I saw your girlfriend storm out of your office.” Louis asks, closing the door behind him.

“Fine,” Kenneth answers. “Dad, Clarith isn’t my girlfriend. She’s just a friend.” 

“Oh, sorry.” His father muttered, he pulled a chair over and sat down. “You look really stressed, do you want someone to assist you? I can call someone right now.” 

“I’m fine.” Kenneth replies, his eyes never look up from the laptop’s screen. “Dad, you should get to work too.”

“That’s the spirit, I love your demanding and strict nature.” Louis laughs, as he pats his son’s head. “Your mom raised you well.” 

“Can we not..? We’re at work and I want to finish this soon.” 

“I know. I know. I’ll leave everything to you.” Louis gets up from his seat and exits, leaving his son working on his laptop again.

—-

An hour has passed since Clarith and Louis’ little trip to Kenneth’s office, they did manage to piss him off. Kenneth sighs and closes his laptop, he’s almost done. He puts the device aside and brings out the folder that his employee brought him earlier.

Kenneth shook in his seat when the door suddenly opens, it was Tim, his cousin; and he was relieved to see him.

He walks up to him and passes more papers, Kenneth raises a brow at him. “Why are you here? I thought your classes end at 4PM?” He asks him.

“My professor wasn’t even there, so I thought I’d drop by.” Tim answers, looking away from his older man’s face. “I didn’t see Aiden though.” 

“Don’t bother him, he’ll get distracted.” He tells him, Tim rolls his eyes at his cousin. He was so demanding and strict, and this constant attitude gives him stress. 

Tim walked around the table and went behind Kenneth’s back, “what are you doing?” He questions his intentions, and he only got a “shush” as an answer. Tim’s soft and pale fingers sink into Kenneth’s shoulders, as his thumb dwells onto his back. 

The young man started massaging the awfully stressed manager, Kenneth moans softly as the tension was removed and he felt like he was in Heaven or something related to paradise. Tim lets go and he relaxes his shoulders and back, sinking into his leather-cushioned chair. 

“Where did you learn that?” Kenneth asks, mesmerized with Tim’s skills in massaging. He laughs softly, masking his smile with his palm. 

His cousin didn’t reply, he spins the chair over to him. Tim kneels down and looks up, Kenneth ran his hand through his soft hair, as Tim unzips his pants. 

His half-hard cock springs out, Tim strokes it with his hand, emitting groans from Ken. He had been practicing to blow someone, because when he miserably failed last time. 

He licks the tip teasingly, and then taking him inch by inch in his mouth. Tim gags, pulling away quickly. Tears threaten to fall from his flushed face, Kenneth caresses his cheek and lets him take it slowly.

The younger boy tries again, he slowly puts Kenneth’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked it. His cousin throws his head back in pleasure, his fingers entangled in Tim’s hair. 

Tim kept sucking on his cousin’s cock, he gags as Kenneth pushes him down again, tears begin falling from his eyes as he was choked. 

Someone knocks on the door, Kenneth lets go of Tim and the boy quickly hides underneath the desk. Kenneth fixes his appearance before letting the person in, someone had to ruin the fun.

“Come in and make it quick, I don’t have all day.” Kenneth demandingly tells the person, he groans in frustration when it was one of the employees trying to suck up to him to get on his good side. 

“Sir, I photocopied the papers you asked for.” His employee places down the folder carefully on the table, even adjusting it to the perfect angle for him. The man stands there, watching his boss as if he was waiting for him to say anything.

Tim grins underneath the table, he grabs Kenneth’s cock and sucks it with his mouth. His cousin’s face flushes red, and he leans in. 

“Is there anything else you need, sir?” The man in front of him eagerly asks, Kenneth glares at him. 

“No, go back to work.” He answers, the employee nods his head and mutters something on his way out. Who cares what he says anyways.

Kenneth grasps Tim’s hair and thrusts forward into his mouth, groaning softly as he comes. His cum fell from the corner of Tim’s lips, he looked down and ordered him to swallow it, otherwise, he’d make things harder for him. 

Tim obeyed, he wipes off the remaining cum on his pink lips. He comes out of the table, holding Kenneth’s arms as he wiggled out of his jeans. The young boy sits on his cousin’s lap, holding onto his shoulders as support.

“You think that was funny? You could’ve made me lose my job.” Kenneth angrily says, slapping his cousin’s ass. “You like being the center of attention, right?” Tim stays quiet and only nods his head, he was shaking in excitement and fear. 

“Just to let you know,” Kenneth brings out a condom from his wallet, and raises Tim from his lap so he could put it on his cock.“The door isn’t locked, so you might want to stay quiet.”

“O-Okay.” Tim replies, his hand trails down to his back, his fingers already wet as he preps himself, a finger coming in and out of his ass. He moans quietly. 

Kenneth watched him, it was so intense, and he didn’t do anything, he just stared at him. Tim pulls out his fingers, he carefully aligns himself with the older man’s cock.

Kenneth holds his hips and pushes him down, he covers his mouth with his palm as he screams in surprise. He was lifted off the chair and pushed down on the table, the papers, the pens and the folders were thrown aside.

Kenneth began thrusting in and out of Tim’s ass, and he liked it very much. He places his hand over his mouth as he held back his pleasured moans. Every time Kenneth hit his prostate, he’d whimper.

The man above him glides his hand around his chest, teasing him as he circles his thumb around his nipple. He gasps, arching his back in mixed feelings of pain and pleasure as his nub was abused. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Kenneth whispers in his ear, as he bites his earlobe; and Tim wraps his arms around him. “Who owns you?” 

“Y-You..” Tim muttered shamefully, his cheeks red and flushed. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Kenneth tells him, he runs his hand through his hair, slicking it back and he takes off his glasses, setting it aside. That change of look turned on Tim even more. He forcefully pulls his cousin, crashing his lips with his and they both make out sloppily. 

“F-Fuck me... fuck me..” Tim said, in between gasps and pants. “I’m your slut..!” 

Kenneth smirks playfully, he hits Tim’s ass with his hand, slapping it repeatedly, giving it a reddish-pinkish color. He wouldn’t be able to sit for a week.

He pounds in even deeper, hitting Tim’s prostate in between thrusts. Tim’s moans became more loud and needy, he was nearing. Kenneth kisses Tim, breathing and moans enveloped the couple.

“F-Fuck—!” Tim shouts, he throws his head back as he comes onto his stomach. Kenneth grits his teeth and fucks him faster and harder now, eventually coming after. 

“That made me feel better.” Kenneth smiles at his cousin, he was so thankful he came to the office. 

“Anything for you.” Tim teases, his upper half still lying on top of the glass table now smeared with fingerprints and such. 

Kenneth withdraws from Tim, overseeing the mess they made in his office: pens rolling on the floor, folders dislocated, papers flying around. He’ll ask Aiden to help clean it up later, what matters right now is the afterglow.

Maybe next time Kenneth would let someone walk in.


End file.
